broken promises
by Kindred01
Summary: King Arthur has been cursed and the darkness has fallen over Camelot once again and poor Merlin is paying for it. But someone had come to save him from the darkness, a enemy and a dead man comes to his aid. (Warning there will be boundary crossed in this fic)
1. Chapter 1

_(Updating it, have no clue myself where this fic is going)_

Morgana snuck back into the castle, she walked through the lower levels her hand streaked out in front of her with a small blue light hovering showing off just enough light for her to see. The dark hair enchantress hasn't set foot on the grounds of Camelot in moths since her and her sister tried to kill the king. But always by his side was Merlin sweet loveable Merlin he was so loyal to the man he loves that Morgana herself couldn't fully hate him she just wished she could. She knew that Merlin and Arthur had finely gotten their act together and the young warlock has become the king's soon to be consort.

But something happen to King Arthur she didn't know what how it happen but she heard that the king had become cruel and nasty to very one his knight were avoiding him along with the servants. Her inside man told her that he started to abuse his soon to be consort. She was shocked to learn how Merlin would try and hid the bruises under baggy shirts. Her inside man told her he had often heard the king screaming at Merlin behind closed doors and sometimes he has seen Merlin sat in the alcoves crying. She didn't know what to make of this Merlin is made of strong stuff to have him crying Arthur must have pushed him to his limits.

Then one night she had vision of Merlin screaming in pain at the hands Arthur and then the warlock wasn't moving anymore and saw Arthur standing above him his face coved in blood as he holds a screaming baby that was covered in blood. The memory of that horrid vision made her sick thinking about it which is why she is here now. If this is the only good thing she does now until the day she dies she could die with a smile on her lips.

But she wasn't alone he had to have her sister to agree with her, she had been given that vision for a reason and she wasn't going to waste it in an argument. Morgause had told her that there was a man that could help her to get Merlin away from Arthur. She came up to iron door that lead into the dungeons she open the door with a silent spell before walk thought where Morgana could hear some guards talking. Hiding around the corner she looked to see 3 guards wondering around catching to themselves. Pulling her hood off she turned the corner and whispered a spell her eyes started to glow in the dark making the unaware guards gasp at the glowing eyes that seem to float in the dark but before they could call for help or attack they started to yawn and then to sway and then their knees buckle before the slid to the ground and curled up a sleep. The curly dark haired witch smiled to herself as she walked over a sleeping man who was sucking his thumb.

Pushing the heavy wooden door open she walked into the private cells that was held for magic users. Morgana looked at the lower light that was flickering on the wall making it hard for her to see who she is looking for. Raising her arm in the air showering the room in blue lights the room lit up and she could see the only occupied cell. Morgana walked up to the mound moving under a thread bare blanket a head appeared from under the blanket eyes wincing at the light and she stopped in mid step sucking in her breath. "I never thought I would see those emotions on your face." Came the horse voice of the man she came to see.

At first she didn't recognised the black and blue young man that was half laying on his side as he pushed himself up "What has he done to you?" Morgana whispered as she knelt in front of the cell's door her. He didn't smile at her he just looked up dropping some of the thread bare blanket around his waist the dark haired sorceress shook her head seeing his naked form littered with cuts and bruises on his skinny frame even the slight dome of his stomach told her vision was going in the right direction

"This is not your doing?" He whispered, there was hope in his voice. He wanted it to be her that did this to his Arthur but the truth was Morgana had no part in this.

"No." She said, she felt wronged by that but she knew she deserved it she has done some nasty things to both Merlin and Arthur. Morgana shook her head and warped her hands around the bars "No Merlin this wasn't me. I came to free you." She whispered

"Why?" He asked, even in his weaken state he was weary of her

"I had a vision and I had to do this, I had to save you." She told him, blue eyes looked at her up and down as he sighed. He was too tried and in to much pain to do anything to stop her if she did trying something "I will take you out of Camelot." The dark haired woman told him as she stood up making Merlin wince as he looked up at her

"If I leave I can't fulfil my destiny." He said looking away from her

"And you can't if you're dead." She told him blankly, Merlin smiled weakly and nodded as he pushed himself up onto his feet pulling the blanket around him.

"I suppose your right."

A sad look cross her face as she looked at the thick black bruises on his body and the large hand marks on his hips made her feel sick, there was whip lashes on his back and she could see dried blood all over him "Where are your clothes?" She asked softly, Merlin tried to shrug but all it seem to do is make him feel sick

"Don't know." He answered with a hissed as he warped his arms around himself a bit more. The witch turned and pulled off her cloak before unlocking the door and warped it around him.

Merlin looked up at her as her eyes seem to be focus on clasping the cloak shut, but her hands were shaking with so much anger towards Arthur "I know somewhere where you can be safe." She told him "You and your child." Merlin looks up at her and nods tiredly

"Thank you Morgana."

Merlin made it so far out of the dungeon his movements were slow and sluggish and it made Morgana realised she should have brought some healing potions "We can stop if for a moment?" She whispered to him, but Merlin shook his head and kept walking

"If I stop I won't be able to move again." He whispered to her as she warped around arm around his waist and held his arm and helped him walk towards the cool November air. Within moments of them stepping out castles grounds Merlin passed out. Morgana reached out to grab him but two strong arms warped around the thin Warlock and stopped him from hitting the ground. The dark haired witch looked up to see a tall broad man with ash grey beard, Merlin was sagging his arms before he moved him and scooped up the thing abo and held him close

"Thank you." He tells her, she smiled sadly and shook her head

"I should have never become enemies with him, all he has ever done was be sweet and loving." She whispered sadly

"He will forgive you because of this act alone." The man whispered to her before he turned and walked away.

They went their separate ways Morgana when back to her sister with her heart feeling a little lighter while the large man walked off into the woods carrying his injured son. He took Merlin deep it the woods to a clearing where the great dragon waited for them to take them away from Camelot's land "Is path is now unclear." The dragon told the large man as he climbed onto his back. The bearded man looked down at the dark haired warlock in his arms and pulled the hood over his head to keep the cold at by as he warped his own coat around him for extra warmth. He never said anything to the dragon as they flew into the dead of night with snow storm behind them covering their tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When he arrived to his home that he claimed as his own since returning from the dead Balinor quickly climbed off the dragon and rushed inside his home. The fire places flared into life warming the home up as candles burst into light, making it the only house in the small village a beacon in the dead of night. The Dragonlord moved into another room that he made for his son if Merlin ever need to escape from Camelot or if Balinor himself had to bring him here and it seem like his worry and fear for Merlin was right. The beard man placed the skinny boy onto the bed and looked down at him as he ran his hand thought the damp limp hair feeling his own tears come to his eyes.

"Merlin." He whispered sadly as he unfasten Morgana's cloak and peeled it off Merlin's skin and looking to looked at the wounds that littered the poor Warlock's body. "I will make him pay for this." He growled as he collected a blow and filed it with water before he warmed it with his magic as he picked up a cloth to dunk into the warm water before slowly wiping away the blood and the mud and any other muck that was on his skin.

"Balinor?" Came a voice though his house, he looked up to see a woman stand at the open front door and waved her in "I saw that your back? What happen you took off so quickly and…" The witch froze as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the injured boy on the bed "Dear god what happen?" She asked as she knelt on the other side of Merlin's bed

"My son's partner has been cursed and…this is what he has done." He told her as he tried to hold his anger in

"B…But isn't your son Merlin the King's consort?" She asked as she looked down at the dark haired boy

"Yes." He growled

"Do you want me to help?" She whispered, he looked up at the brown eyes of the young woman and saw worry and he nodded

"Thank you Addy, I don't want to use too much magic on him with the baby." He told her,

"Don't worry I will worry about the baby you just keep cleaning him." She smiled weakly as she placed her hand over the small bump.

For 4 days Merlin hadn't woke up and Balinor was fearful that his son wouldn't wake at all, but with the other of the village giving their hand to help Merlin heal in different ways as not to upset his growing magic and the baby's life. No one seem to mind that the great Dragon stayed close by as the warlock healed his son. He felt his skin burn with anger at King Arthur the man said he loved Merlin and this is how he finds his son hanging on to only his magic. He won't ever leave him again not even in death. At some point a small group of Druids visited the village and they walked up Balinor's home seeing the warlock bring an axe down on a lump of wood. "We are here to see Emrys." The eldest of the group of 5 said to him.

Still holding the axe in his hand the Dragonlord looked him up and down "Do not wish him harm, we just want to see how he is."

"Alright." Balinor said, as he lead them inside him home, most of the bruises and marks have gone from Merlin's body and some of the buts have scared but he still lay still as if he was dead. The Druids stood around the bed and chanted for him and the child before the eldest of the group walked up to the Dargonlord and handed him a small wooden box "The baby his powerful like yourself and your son."

"He is, they are." He told them as he thumbed the box

"You should be made aware that Arthur Pendragon has not slipped out of his madness whomever placed the curse on him was powerful enough to make it endure even in the madness obsession has gone."

"It doesn't matter Merlin will not return to Camelot and neither will his son." Balinor told him as the Druid placed his hand on his shoulder

"Pendragon will fall when the new frost has returned then and only then can your son retune." Balinor hated riddles as much as Merlin

"A the babe will it live if the Pendragon line is to fall?"

"I never said it will fall just it will end with the king's head on the bloke, unless Emrys choose to save him."

He watches them leave the same way they came he will never understand Druids they see the world in a whole new light. He sighed as turned back to see the sun light lighting up Merlin's face showing the fading scars. He walked over to the bed and saw his son turn his head "Merlin?" He whispered, His eyes open blinking up at the blurry image of his father as he open his mouth

"W…Water." He whispered hoarsely. Balinor waved his hand at the jug he had made up just that morning encase Merlin woke. It came to him and the large man poured him a drink into a cup before place it at his son's mouth. Merlin took a sip of water that he laced with a potion to help heal his insides quick

"That's it sip it slowly." He whispered, blue eyes shone gold as he looked up at the large man

"Dad?" He whispered "You're a live?" He was confused as he reached up to touch the man's face

"Dragons are funny creatures sometimes they can bring the dead to life." He whispered as he kissed his son's hand "You should rest." He told him

"Where's Arthur?" He asked as he slurred his words feeling himself fall to sleep

"You're safe." Balinor told him as he finely slipped into slumber.

Merlin found himself walking up to the sounds of his father's voice and of Kilgharrah, well he is sure is his. He groaned as he sat up feeling the stiffness of his body from having been a sleep for a while Merlin sat there looking around the bed room he caught sight of a cot in the corner and it made him look down and touch his stomach. He let out a sigh of relief and let himself cry for a moment he hadn't forgotten and he knew he won't forget the pain and fear Arthur put into him.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood looking for some clothes and there on the side folded up neatly was a pair of trousers and a very large baggy shirt that he thinks belongs to his father. After he dressed and took another sip of water he warped a fur blanket around himself before he weakly walked over to door of the bed room and then stumbling though the living area towards the sounds of the voices.

Standing in the door way he watches as his father speak to Kilgharrah they seem to be deep in a argument "He will not be returning damn Pendragon's future and damn Camelot." Balinor yelled "I saw what he was going to do! Do you think there would be any save him if he cut my grandchild from son's body!" Merlin gasped making them both look up at him.

"Merlin..."

"Saw him do that?" Thar dark haired boy asked as he walked out the house pulling the blanket tighter around him

"You should rest." His father told him

"Tell me? No lies." Merlin asked a he felt tears in prick his eyes

"Yes, me Kilgharrah and Morgana and most likely a few others." Balinor walked over to him and warped his arms around Merlin pulling him into a hug "I am sorry I know how much you love him." The Warlock was quiet but held on to his father as a life line.


	3. Chapter 3

Month later…

Merlin stood looking out over the vast forest, they were hundreds of miles away from the nearest town and even further away from Camelot even if Arthur could send his knights out they would never go that far with an ocean between them it is unlikely they will find them. He stood on the top of the cliff watching the great dragon sleep it wasn't hard to miss the over grown lizard. Merlin could feeling the wind playing with his hair making him sigh as he warped a cloak around himself trying to keep the chill of him. Since his father brought him here his health has improved to the point that his bump was growing and looking more like it should. But the memory of Arthur hurting him Merlin didn't know what kind of curse was used but a part of him wondered if Arthur's father's ghost was the king.

Tears still flowed freely like the first time Arthur has hit him and nothing could change that memory even if he wanted to forget. Merlin looked down to his hand where he was holding the red scarf, it was once a symbol that once meant loyalty and now it just remind him of the pain his future husband coursed "I'm sorry Arthur." He whispered "I still love you. Nothing will ever change that but my fear and the pain will keep away from you. If you ever wake up and remember you loved please know I will always love you." He said, letting his magic seep into the scarf in hopes that if it get to Arthur it will replay the message.

He felt himself crumble as he let go of the red material watching the wind carry it away as it seem to guide the scarf though the air never letting it fall to the ground. "Please forgive me." He whispered as he rubbed his bump

"Merlin." Came the soft call behind him before he felt the warm hands of his father "Are you sending it back to him?" Balinor asked, he had heard very word Merlin sob he had felt his magic pour into that red bit of fabric and he knew it was his son's a way of saying go bye to someone he used to know.

"It doesn't feel right keeping it any more, it mean so much to me not just a sign of my old job but of a man who I thought I could trust, I know it not him at the moment but… but…"

"Shhh its okay my son. Come on time to come home for some hot food. Abby will not be pleased if it goes cold." Merlin smiled weakly and leaned into the man's hold

Meanwhile back in Camelot…

Arthur was pacing the throne room glaring at the guards that let Merlin escape they stood there with their hands in front of them, it's been a month since it Merlin disappeared and the king was even more in a rage than before even his own knights fear they may have to 'help' the king. "You were founds a sleep in the cells and Merlin missing!" He hissed at them "What do you have to say for yourselves!" He yelled.

"It was the amber eyes in the dark they made us floor a sleep, we left the freak where he was after we beat him and- and then nothing." One guard said, a couple of Arthur's knights looked at each other with worry for Merlin.

"Don't call my future Queen a freak!" He snarled, Percival frowned as looked towards his friend wondering if Arthur could hear himself. When the king started to go funny Gwaine, Percival Leon and the others tried very hard to help Merlin even going as far to take him back to his mothers. But the King went after him and dragged him back and locked him in the cells.

"Put them in the stocks for a week." The king hissed before he turned to his Knights "Sir Gwaine take a hunting group out and look for Merlin and do not return unless you have him or news!" He snarled

"Sire I know this is not my place but can't you let Merlin be after…."

"After what?" He snapped at the man, Gwaine wasn't going to back down he had already let Merlin down he wasn't going to do it again.

"After you abused him and then lock him up in the cells with these low life's who were only locked up in the cells a few weeks ago for…" He stopped and looked around at the others in the throne room "…for rape." He said. Arthur eyed him up and down and then to the three guards before snarling. He had hired them only because need someone who wasn't going to be soft on Merlin but he never thought they would go as far as raping his Merlin.

"Did you?" Snapped at them

"Sire…we-we were following your orders to make sure he couldn't use his magic if he was healing himself all the time." One said as he looked at the others standing next to who nodded

"Yeah and we tried to kill the brat growing inside of him." Arthur had turned his back on them for but when he heard those words he froze and spun back around, everyone else gasped and started whispering

"What?"

"The-the child that grew in the freak didn't think you would want that in your blood line." He whispered now looking scared

"Stocks for a month." He said numbly as he walked pass the lot of them.

The knights were quiet as they watched Arthur leave "How could he call Merlin his future queen and then have him locked up?" Percival said as he balled his hands up into fists,

"He's gone insane, his father's madness must have followed him." Elyan mumbled, "But who do you think helped him? They turned to the youngest member of the group who looked up at them with wide eyes

"What?" Mordred asked "I didn't do anything." He said

"Were not blaming you lad even if you had we're not gonna tell Arthur not when he is like this." Gwaine said, the dark haired boy frowned and looked up at them

"I was repaying a debt, Merlin saved my life even tho he was told not to…"

"By who?" Lancelot half yelled, the Mordred groaned at himself and rubbed his hands down his face before looking back at them

"I can do some magic…" Understatement of the year he told himself "…and when I was a child the old king killed my father and was going to the same to me. Merlin and King Arthur saved me. But Merlin has powerful magic behind and can talk to dragons…"

"Like the one that was living under Camelot?"

"The same one I think. He told Merlin to let me die but he couldn't. So I let someone in." he told them, he wasn't gonna tell them who really walked in here.

"Who?" Elyan asked

"His father."

Arthur began to notices that the servants avoided them as he walked to wards his chambers and it started to bother him, they would scurry or turn away from him. He walked a little more quickly and was glad his chambers were in sight as he reached for the door handle and closed the door shut. His chest was pounding and suddenly he was hurting as he leaned against the door "Merlin." He whispered hoping the young warlock would appear out of hiding and smiled at him and tell him it all a nightmare but he didn't appear. Something caught his eye something red hanging outside his window.

Willing himself to move the blonde king walked over to the window as the pain his body grew, he reached out the window and grabbed the red fabric in his hand and pulled it back in and looked at it "Merlin." He whispered his name again as he looked at the scarf that belong to warlock. The pain grew too much making him drop to the ground and cry out as a flash of Merlin standing a long on a cliff top with tears in his eyes as one hand rest on the bump while the other holds the scarf '"I'm sorry Arthur." He whispered as he sobbed into the red fabric "I still love you. Nothing will ever change that but my fear and the pain will keep away from you. If you ever wake up and remember you loved me please know I will always love you."' Then he let it leave his hands. The king screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks as he held the scarf to his chest

"Oh god I'm sorry!"


End file.
